A cleaning robot is an apparatus that automatically cleans a cleaning space by suctioning foreign substances such as dust accumulated on a floor while moving in the cleaning space without a user's manipulation. That is, the cleaning robot cleans the cleaning space while moving in the cleaning space.
A conventional cleaning robot moves through the whole indoor cleaning space and then cleans a cleaning space.
Specifically, the cleaning robot moves through the whole indoor cleaning space, generates a map of the cleaning space on the basis of a driving record of the cleaning robot, sets a cleaning area according to the generated map, and cleans the set cleaning area.
Like this, because the cleaning robot has to move through the whole indoor cleaning space, regardless of a cleaning operation, to generate a map of the cleaning space, a cleaning time is delayed.